Naming The Baby
by HermioneRose
Summary: Ryan and Haylie are having a hard time naming their daughter. Rylie.


**Author's Note: This is sort of a short piece I made up when I read **Blonde **by Zukolover, involving Hermione and Snape discussing baby names, and I thought it'd be cute to write about Ryan and Haylie in this situation as well. I deleted Sophia Evans, but for those who don't know who she is, Sophia is Ryan and Haylie's daughter. Enjoy, and happy reading! Also note they are not in college anymore in this one-shot, but slightly grown up.**

**Chapter One: The Name Game**

After weeks in the hospital, the baby of Haylie and Ryan Evans was home, and was sitting in the high chair, watching her parents with a toothless grin on her face.

Because this little girl didn't have a name yet (they couldn't decide at the hospital), so Haylie and Ryan were picking out names.

Unforunately, that wasn't so well.

"So, what do you want to name her?" Ryan asked, and Haylie looked at him.

"I thought you wanted to name her."

"No, I was going to name the boy, and you were going to name the girl. Since we had a girl, you get to name her."

"Ryan, this is _our _child, not _my _child. You need a say in this too."

"Okay...well...how about...Zeda?"

"You want to name our child _Zeda_? What kind of name is that?"

"I think it's a pretty name!"

"Ryan, you named our dog Yoshi!"

"I told you, Kim picked out!"

Haylie shook her head, and Ryan slumped in his seat as the baby cooed in her chair.

"Okay...how Megan? It means "pearl"." Haylie suggested, and Ryan shook his head.

"Too common. Do you know how many Megans there are?"

"Alright, alright...um...Kathy?"

"Does she look like a Kathy to you?"

Haylie looked at the baby.

She had blonde hair (a small patch), and blue eyes: the complete outside apperence of Ryan.

"How about Angel? You always wanted that name, right?" Haylie asked, and Ryan looked at her.

"Not so much anymore."

Haylie frowned, and sighed.

"Why did it come easy for our friends?"

"Because they had names already planned out, Haylie." Ryan stated, getting up, and getting a baby book from the shelf.

He placed it down on the table, and flipped to a page.

"How about Aella? It means 'whirlwind'." Ryan suggested, and Haylie shook her head.

"No. I don't want anything too fancy." Haylie stated, and Ryan flipped to another page.

"Africa?" he asked, and that's when Haylie really stared at him.

"What kind of parent names their baby _Africa_?" she asked.

"Well, Taylor and Chad named their son Tyrell, and Sharpay named her--"

"Atleast they can call them by a short form of their name, Ryan!"

Ryan sighed, and flipped to another page.

"Skylar could work. It means "scholar"." he replied, and Haylie smiled.

"That's not so bad. It's actually of pretty. Skylar..."

"Sparrow could work also."

Haylie rolled her eyes, and grabbed the baby book from Ryan.

"Here! Your giving me weird names again!"

She flipped several pages, and she landed on a name.

"Okay: Sophia. We could call her Sophie, Soph...anything." Haylie said, and the baby gave her parents another toothless grin.

"See? She likes it." Haylie prompted, and Ryan looked at the baby.

"Um...no, she doesn't. She's just smiling because..well...she is."

"I say she likes it." Haylie explained, and got out of her chair to pick up Sophia.

"Sophia...Sophie." she replied, and Sophia laughed.

Ryan smiled as Haylie twirled around the kitchen, and Sophia laughed even harder.

He got up then, and joined them.

"Mind if I have a turn?"

Haylie looked at him, then at Sophia.

"Okay. But, be careful."

Ryan took Sophia from Haylie, and smiled down at her.

"You know, it's sort of funny that she doesn't look anything like you at all."

Haylie rolled her eyes for the second time that day.

"It's quite common for a baby to look a parent and not the other. Maybe she has my personality."

"Yeah, she quite the charmer." Ryan stated, and Haylie glanced at him, and she grinned.

"She's also quite pretty."

"Yeah, she'd be defending herself against the boys in no time."

"Ryan!"

"Ow! What did I do?"

"That's a terrible thing to say! You want our child to be some sort of a player?"

"Of course not! I ment it jokely." Ryan exclaimed, and Sophia laughed and Haylie and Ryan glanced back down at her again.

Having a child was going to be alot of work, but as far as Ryan and Haylie knew, it was also going to be alot of fun.


End file.
